Star Trek: Two Hearts, One Soul
by Goddess Blaque-Rose
Summary: The Federation is at risk of collapse as is Starfleet. Will Jim and Spock be able to stop it? Post STID.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Star Trek: Two Hearts, One Soul  
**Author: **Goddess Blaque-Rose  
**Pairing: **Kirk/Spock, Scotty/Uhura

**Prologue**

The eight months he had spent on Amerind have changed him, inside and out. Inwardly, he was more centred, calmer and more in control of the immense physical power he had gained from the transfusion of blood from Khan which had saved his life. Outwardly, he was fitter, his skin sun kissed from daily toil, his hair longer and worn in his adopted people's fashion. Braided over each ear, the ends held with leather thongs and decorated with semi-precious stones, the centre teased up into a Mohawk. His eyes lined with a blue paint, which complemented their natural colour. He forgoes the headband which once marked him as Medicine Chief. He left it behind, unable to wear it after the loss of his wife and unborn child. It's been six months and it's all still a little too raw.

He runs a hand down the front of his dress shirt unnecessarily; it clings to him now his body is more muscular and is at little risk of wrinkling. He can't help the small smile that graces his lips. He's not the only one who's noticed he's filled out. A beep at the door breaks off his train of thought. "Enter." Spock steps in right on time.

"Lieutenant Uhura has received a confirmation from the surface. Co-ordinates have been forwarded to Main Transporter Room."

"Thank you Commander Let's be going then." They sweep into the hall moving in sync. Jim is more aware of it now than ever before. How he and Spock move together like this. Like they are two halves of one, the perfect Command Team.

The Transporter is working for once and they beam down into the Courtyard of a large Palace Complex where they are met by the King and his guard. After pleasantries are swapped they walk to the temple where the High Priestess will speak to the Goddess to decide whether the mining contact the Federation seeks with the Heliosian Empire will be fruitful for both parties.

"Federation Representatives, step forward and kneel," the aging Priestess orders without even turning around. Spock and Jim obeyed silently. She turned, golden bowl in hand, something inside is smoking. She stepped to Spock first, dipping her fingers in the bowl and painting a line down the centre of his forehead. She then moved to Jim and repeated the gesture. Once the bowl is returned to the altar, the Priestess sings. Her voice is strong for someone her age. It isn't long before the hairs on Jim's arms and the back of his neck are standing on end due to the static electricity in the air.

"The Trial of Fire and Ice," she announces suddenly and there's a flash of light.

Even though the sun has almost sunken beneath the horizon, there is still a lot of heat in the air, he notices. As far as the eye can see, in all directions is sand, desert sand. He realises pretty quickly that he's clearly pulled the fire straw and dearly hopes that the ice trial does not overwhelm Spock. He knows all too well how his First Officer hates the cold. The first and only time he ever heard Spock swear was during a night trapped in an ice cave after an ionic snow storm (the first in recorded history) trapped them about 18 months into the five year mission. He starts to pick himself up off the sands when he notices something familiar. Almost instinctively, he cups his hands together and brings the hot sand up and draws in a deep breath of the scent it holds. The sand falls in a rush as Jim gasps. 'Impossible!' Again and again moves, taking a handful of sand and taking in its scent again and again, always with the same result. It smells like Spock. The sun disappears beneath the horizon completely and Jim lifts his eyes to the night sky. Above in the distance, throwing just a little light is Delta Vega. To one side of it is the constellation Lanka-Garukh, 61 Cygni.

Vulcan. As impossible as it is, he's on Vulcan.

It's cold, freezing cold and the whole world is white. He stumbles left and right as his muscles protest their usage in such temperatures. Minutes draw together until he knows if he doesn't find shelter soon, he will die. And suddenly a figure appears.

He is barely able to register it as his rescuers half drags him into shelter. His legs buckle beneath him but instead of hitting a hard stone floor, he falls upon furs. His rescuers uses a firm hand to strip him of his clothes, wet through from the snow collected on them. The air is warm but his bones are cold. The last thing he registers as he loses consciousness is a weight pushing down on him.

The scent of cooking meat draws him over the next dune. A camp has been set up next to an oasis. But he doesn't enter lightly. He watches for more than an hour as ancient Vulcan warriors drink and dance, fight and fuck and eat. Only when the camp falls quiet, just before dawn does he dare enter. He steals a kilt and cloak from the S'haile, along with a water bag, food and a riding beast. Before he leaves he burns his uniform and the thoroughly destroyed remnants of his phaser and communicator in the largest fire. He's risking the timeline just being there. He won't risk contaminating it too.

A sandstorm covers his tracks.

His body is still heavy from the cold but his loins are heated and warm his blood. The body above him rocks in a motion as old as time. Deep down somewhere he is a little amused by the situation he finds himself in. There is admiration too, towards the one who he knew was saving his life with her intimate actions. Sharing body heat would only warm the main part of the body, the torso, whereas sharing intimacy warmed the blood, therefore warming the entire body including the brain.

He lifted a hand. It first met fur, a blanket covering them and holding in the precious heat, then skin. He shared with his nameless lover the feeling of gratitude. To his great surprise she sent back her feeling of pleasure. Suddenly his blood stopped feeling warm. It burned.

He's a man on a mission. He has no idea why he was sent here in the first place but he won't waste the opportunity he's been handed. He travels collecting seeds, and literature. He even dares to collect hair and scale samples from as many of the animals as he can find, or dare approach. Every now and again a Vulcan dares to approach him; he's asks them for some of their hair (with roots). After only six weeks he has a large chest full of samples, seeds and scrolls, almost too heavy for his super strength to handle. He senses his time on Vulcan has come to an end. But before he returns he takes the last stones from his hair, uses it to barter for a large lidded stone jar and some wax. He scoops handful after handful of sand into it and seals it tight. With jar in one hand and chest in the other, the flash of light that bought him here returns him to his own timeline.

After a week of only meat, he feels weak and lethargic. He couldn't imagine living off meat for as long as his companion has. She too is not in her natural timeline, trapped in the past with only primitive tools to survive. Once enough of his strength has returned she takes him on a tour of the cave system she calls home. There's a cavern as cold as the outside world where she stores the meat she has hunted. Another where a stream of water runs through and an enormous domed cavern which shelters an ancient forest where she collects wood for smoking meat and feeding fire. She shows him a store of seed that was sent with her but she's never been able to devise a way of growing them.

He throws himself into devising a way to grow them fresh vegetables, only stopping to tend to his needs. Needs that now seem to include hours of lovemaking. He finds himself near insatiable in her arms. Her empathy and his touch telepathy cause a heady loop of passion between them.

Its six weeks before his work shows the first sign of success. Ninety-eight percent of the seeds planted have thrown out shots of green and red. Something the air changes and he realises that his time here is coming to an end. He throws himself into one last night of passion focusing on giving her the greatest of pleasure. As she sleeps exhausted on her bed of fur, he dons the now familiar fur clothes she made for him and walks out into the blinding white.

"What just happened?" Uhura started as they reappeared suddenly. "Are you both alright?"

"They have faced the Trial of Fire and Ice and they have succeeded," the Priestess turns to Spock first. "The method of growing plants that you have taught that young woman, she will pass on to her offspring, who shall take it and teach it to others and secure food enough to save a dying people for millennia to come." There's something in Spock's expression, a sort of shock. "And you Captain have saved something of a planet now lost. The items you have collected will help to heal them survivors. All of them." There was something unspoken mingled with those last three words. He turns to Spock.

"I was on Vulcan. I travelled T'Khasi for six weeks. It was beautiful," Jim kneels beside the chest, gently placing down the jar before opening the first. Spock steps forward, an outreach hand shaking. Jim takes it and pulls him down gently beside him. He pulls out little bundles. Opening one to show a length of hair, "I asked many for hair. Most were willing to give it. And see, they all have the roots attached so we can get DNA. I was able to do the same with about a dozen different animals too." He pulls out more bundles as the rest of the away team join them. "Seeds, fruits, vegetables and flowers. They were the easiest to find. I had to barter all my hair decorations but I got about 270 different species. And here, scrolls and books. Some songs but mostly epics and poetry."

Uhura kisses him, noisily on the cheek. "Oh, I hope I can have a chance to translate them."

"T'hy'la," Spock reaches and picks up a book, the finest among all the collection. Its cover is a fine red leather and its title is embossed with gold. "There were two copies made by the writer. His own personal copy and another made especially for the Imperial library in Shi'Kahr some 5,000 years ago. The Imperial Copy disappeared without a trace before it had ever been read."

"Well, I guess you can be the first then," Jim bit his lip before giving him his brightest smile.

"Captain," they've almost forgotten where they are.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. May I ask how long we were gone?"

"Mere seconds for us here Captain. You and your First Officer are the first Outsiders to successfully complete the Trial. It would be my honour to join in an alliance with the Federation."

"It would be the Federations honour also, Your Majesty," Jim rises to bow.

Sometime later Jim is finally able to return to the ship. He carefully places the cloak and kilt over a chair before walking naked to the bathroom. Most of his body is covered in sand and he really doesn't want to wash it off, though he know he's being silly. There's plenty more, a whole jar of it. In the end he finds the water shower soothing. He dressed only in a towel when the door beeps. "Enter."

Spock has cleaned up and changed into uniform, the jar of desert sand held in his hands, the epic Jim extracted from the Imperial library seated upon it.

"Has Bones cornered you yet?" he asks light-heartedly as he finishes and ties the second braid before starting on his mohawk.

"He has Captain. I've have been given a clean bill of health," Spock replies, placing the jar on the desk and taking the book in hand. "Much to his displeasure."

Jim laughs, "Same. Have you read it yet?" He nodded at the book.

"I have not." There's that tone in his voice again.

"What is it Spock? What happened to you there?"

"I..." Jim signals for Spock to sit on the bed. He slips on his uniform pants before joining him.

"The Priestess mentioned a young woman. Are you concerned for her? It sounded as if she was on her own."

"Yes. She was on her own when I met her. But if I understand the Priestess correcting, she is not to be alone for much longer."

"Spock, what is it? I've never seen you like this before," Jim knelt before him, resting his hands on Spock's knees.

"I lay with her. Many times. I," Spock took in a deep, shuddering breath. "The Priestess said she would teach her offspring but there was no one else there. She'd never seen another living soul for years until I arrived. I do not understand how it is possible. Hybrids are well known to be infertile. Jim, I think she had my child. A child who has lived and died and who I will never know." He was weeping now. Jim silently gathered his friend in his arms and laid them both upon the bed and just held him as he wept.

"Where you ever tested?" Jim asks some time later.

"I was not. I see know that I was remiss."

"We can go to Bones. Whenever you're ready."

"I find I wish to know as soon as possible."

They made their way to Medical a few minutes later. Bones looked up, ready to make one of his usual greetings when he caught the looks on their faces. He listened silently as Jim explained the situation to him.

"My god. I can't imagine how you must be feeling right now."

"Heartbroken Doctor. And weary."

"For sure. Look, I can do the tests when ever your ready. I just need a sample."

"I ran the test three times. You have an average of 100 million spermatozoa per ml. The sample collected was just over 5 ml. About 92% were alive and they were swimming well. There were no noticeable deformities on any of the slides. In other words, I don't see any reason you couldn't father children."

Spock became very pale. "She said the child found others and became a teacher. He or she helped a lot of people to survive the harsh conditions."

"That is of some comfort."

"Spock, looking back through your records, you never requested any contraception while you were with Nyota," Bones was frowning deeply.

"That is correct Doctor, I..." Spock already pale face turned grey. "She did not use any either."

Bones pulled up her records. "Oh hell. Either of you know how to tell a woman she's possibly infertile? cause I don't have a clue."

"It's treatable, right?"

"Yeah, but it'll take time. Is she on duty?"

"No Doctor, she is not."

Spock finds he cannot speak, so Jim and Bones tell her as gently as possible. Scotty, who she's been romantically involved with for some months, is by her side to hold her as she weeps. The news is as bad as they suspected. Her egg cells are not developing properly.

She is grateful though and begins to undergo treatment just a few days later...just in case.

The Admiralty sends their congratulations on a job well done. Along with it comes their new orders.

Meeting on Babel, with a date and time that it would be a stretch to met and Jim can't help but wonder how this is his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About the Enterprise's latest conquest, of course!"

"Oh, bloody hell! What's the Baby Captain gone and done this time?"

"Only convinced the Heliosian Empire to ally with the Federation. They're opening up six of their space docks for Starfleet to construct new ships as well as mining rights on several worlds."  
"What are we giving them in return?"

"A century-long mining lease on the Super Carbon Planet Nyx. The Helios love diamonds and their sources are almost dry. Apparently diamonds are sacred to their Goddess."

"Damn, those kinds are good."

"Seriously, how do they do it?"

"Well, they're supposed to be here. You can ask them when they arrive. They'll probably be late, they were pretty far out."

A short ringing of bells signalled fifteen minutes before the meetings commencement. The senior crews of several starships and Federation members began to move into the Meeting Hall.

"They better show-up soon or they're going to miss the briefing."

"It's the Enterprise. Knowing them, they'll come sweeping in at the last minute."

"I think that's only when someone or something needs rescuing."

"Haha! It wouldn't do for the Flagship to be late."

"They won't be late. Their Chief Engineer is the God of Physics. Haven't you heard? They'll come sweeping in just as the first speech is about to start."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"What are you willing to lose?"

"Bottle of Romulan Ale."

"You're on!"

The minutes crept by as various crews and Ambassadors moved to their assigned seats. Seven seats, front and centre, next to the Vulcan Representatives, stayed conspicuously empty. The Admiralty entered along with the Federation President and several Ministers. The lights dimmed to mark one minute to commencement and, as if it was planned, the Senior Offices of the Enterprise arrived.

The Hall, which had just moments earlier been almost quiet, was suddenly filled with a roar of voices. They were a sight to behold, in their new fashion dress silks (not yet wore by the majority present, undeterred by the fuss their appearance had caused. Or in truth, the fuss Jim Kirk's appearance caused. He wore his mohawk in the most haphazard manner rather than directing it backwards as he normally did. And he had painted a full mask of blue over his eyes, fading it into his hair.

"What's with the look?" someone behind them whispered to a companion. Her captain was a little more forward.  
"Kirk what the hell is with the getup?"

"That 'getup' Captain Bartlet is the mark of a Warrior of the Amerind People, which Captain Kirk is. While he no longer lives among them, he continues to wear it to honour his late wife and unborn child," Spock answered. While his voice was soft it held power enough to be carried throughout the Hall. The room was suddenly very quiet.

***

The President seized the opportunity the sudden silence bought and began her speech, outlining why they were gathered there. The losses from Nero, then the rogue Admiral and his pet Augment had left a gaping hole in Starfleet and therefore the Federations defences. And the Klingons were 'testing the fence'. While the newly secured deal with the Heliosians would give them six new Constellation-class Ships in just over a year, it was still a year with a smaller than optimal fleet and six wasn't near enough to replace their losses. Plans needed to be set out for possible evacuations of Federation planets should it come to war. But most importantly, they were there to find a peaceful solution above all other responses. Some of the Ministers spoke after her, mostly repeating what she had said. By the time they were dismissed, two hours had passed. As the other Command team and Ambassadors forded out, Enterprise and the Vulcan's lingered.

"I think it would be best if we took this to the Enterprise, Ambassador. I know that it is a deviation from what we are suppose to be working on but I promise you, it will be worth your time," Jim addressed Sarek directly.

"Sa-fu? Your message was cryptic but I was led to believe something of Vulcan Past was found."

"I apologise for the mystery Sa-mekh but as several Vulcan artefacts have been stolen in the past few years, we felt it necessary to advertise our discovery as little as possible."

***

Only a fool would believe Vulcan's had no emotions. Sarek and his aides held each and every items Jim had collected as if they were each a precious newborn.

"Captain, this is indeed an extraordinary collection."

"I believe now that the Heliosian Goddess wasn't actually testing us at all but was giving us a gift," Jim replied. "Sarek, would you join Spock and I in his quarters?"

"Are there more artefacts?" Sarek asked as the door to Spock's quarters slid closed behind them.

"A jar of Vulcan sand and a book, the Imperial copy of T'hy'la. Spock wishes to keep them in his possession at this time but that is not what we want to speak to you about. Sarek, I think it's best if you sit down for this," Jim replied as Spock steeled himself.

He recounted to his father the story of what happened on the ice world and the words of the Priestess after he had returned, "We then went to Doctor McCoy who performed several tests. He has confirmed it. I am fertile."

"When you asked to speak to me in private, I illogically feared for your health. This news is the last I expected to hear. I am pleased for you my sa-fu and saddened that you could not know your child. Do you plan on having other children?"

"I am considering it. Perhaps through a surrogate at some future time."

"I would raise them for you if you wish to continue your career in Starfleet." Only a few years ago Sarek would never have made such an offer, Spock mused. So much had changed.

"I thank thee."

***

"Kirk! Where did you disappear to?"

"Just checking up on my ship Bartlet."

"So I guess as a Warrior, you're going to be brainstorming a battle plan with your team?"

Jim refused to Bartlet the reaction he sort, "As a matter of fact, we will be working to find a peaceful solution and hopefully prevent a War from ever happening." Jim moved on to catch up with the other who had continued on and missed the shock on Bartlet's face.

"Captain, we have access to all Memory Alpha records on the Klingons as well as records of conflicts and encounters with Klingons dating back nearly five centuries," Uhura handed him a PADD.

"Okay, let's get to it."

For three days in shifts of twelve hours the seven worked tirelessly to find a solution only to come to one terrible conclusion. Klingons do not negotiate, have no interest in peace and if they sense weakness they will attack and conquer. Spock summed it up will three simple words.

"War is inevitable."

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Unfortunately, all those who had also chosen to seek a peaceful solution had come to the same sad conclusion.

"Not all seek peace and Knowledge," Sarek had said shortly before the second meeting began.

"My fellows, while those who have sort a peaceful solution have learned there may be none, that is no reason to become despondent," Began President Tilney, "Those who have chosen to forecast the outcome of War have come to the conclusion that we stand a great chance of the conflict lasting only two-to-three years. Additionally, if evacuation of outlying colonies were to begin shortly, we would experience minimal loss of life." Her next words were drowned out as klaxons began to blare throughout the building. The Presidential Guard burst through the doors moments later. As she was being swept from the Hall a voice come over the internal comm system.

"This is not a drill. Warning! Explosive device detected. Possibly of decompression. Please evacuate to lower levels Repeat, this is not a drill."

All but seven obeyed. A screen outside the door showed the location of the evacuation routes and with a bit of coaxing from Chekov, the location of the explosive device. Several of Babel's own Security Force were already present when they arrived. Time stretched out, one minute, then two as they assisted in the methodical tearing apart of the unused lounge.

"Here," Scotty called as he tried to push aside a heavy bookshelf, behind which was hidden some grating. Spock and Jim each took a side, lifting it out of the way. One of the Security Officers scanned it without moving the grating.

"Two chambers inside filled with an inert liquid chemical Some sort of solid compound had been dropped into it and it being dissolved."

"Z'tansic Acid. The solid matter is Drev'shot, inside that is what they refer to as 'Done' dust. Two stage chemical process resulting in abouta hundred metre diameter sphere of nothing, 'cause the explosion reaches temperatures of eight thousands degrees Celsius. It cannae be physically moved, that'll only speed up the process," added Scotty.

"Can we bean it out?"

"It's risky. We'd have to drop our shields for your ship to be able to get a lock. We'll be open to attack."

"Should there be a cloaked ship in waiting, there are twenty-four Starfleet vessels in orbit."

"Order it," the Security Officer said to a companion.

"Kirk to Enterprise. Prepare for Emergency beam out on my mark. Lock onto this comm's signal and the device I'm going to place it on and beam it as far away as possible."

"Transporter ready on your mark, Captain," Transporter Chief Doohan replied.

Scotty's fingers slipped twice trying to get a grip on the grate, having no nails to pry it out. Uhura stepped in and had it off in seconds. Jim slipped the comm on while most of the room held its breath. "Mark."

"Object decompressed on reintegration, Captain," the Transporter Chiefs voice came again, over Jim's boom, which had fallen to the ground when the transport happened.

"He used de new pwogwam ve had been working on," commented Chekov.

"I noticed. Very nice Mr Chekov. Thank you Mr Doohan."

***

"Okay, I think I get why the Enterprise is referred to as the insane asylum. That lot are nuts running to the bomb, rather than away from it."

"Completely against regs. You get ordered to evacuate, you evacuate."

"The Admiralty either gonna reward them or demote them back to Ensigns."

"I don't think Kirk ever was an Ensign."

The room hushed as the Enterprise Seven appeared alongside the Admirals and Babel Security. "Thank you again for your help. I've already sent a recommendation to my superiors saying we either a bomb disposal unit or the training to deal with them."

"If ya like, I can send ya some protocols to refine your search program, make it a bit easier to locate 'em n future," Scotty replied.

"Much appreciated," the Security Officer, shook his hand.

"Gentlebeings, if you could all return to the Hall we will continue with the meeting," Admiral Barrett announced.

"Normal for Enterprise is different to normal for the rest of the fleet." This would become almost a daily quote.

"Okay, they saved lives and stopped property damage. But if any of us were to go into a situation like that after being ordered to evacuate, we'd have our added handed to us."

"Look at them. Cool as an Andorian Spring."

"Have you noticed that the Captain and the Commander have a sort of synchronicity to their movements?"

"Ours?"

"No, Enterprise."

"Well, they are the best Command team in the fleet. All our Captain dies is whine that Enterprise gets all the good assignments."

"They so don't. They get the freaky and weird ones. Do you really want that?"

"Well, it would be more interesting then monitoring Klingon transmissions and calculating trajectories or comets."

"I think that's what the rest of the Enterprise crew does. It's just the Command Crew that gets all the weird shit."

***

To: Enterprise Command Team  
From: Babel Security Team

Investigation of bomb location has located Klingon DNA. Possibly of Bomber having scratched his/her hand but pattern of blood does not match. Could use some more heads on this. Interested?

Security Officer S'A'le met them in the lounge after their meeting.

"You see, a normal pattern to a scratch is a sort of a swept look," S'A'le swept his fingers across the surface of his PADD to show them. "But this is the pattern we found in the blood." He showed them a picture of dried, pinkish toned blood that was swept in a side to side motion, "Looks like someone rubbed it on from the looks of it."

"Whomever is responsible for this, it likely is not the Klingons," stated Spock.

"There's something else about this that doesn't sit right. Something's missing," commented Jim.

"What are you thinking?" asked Bones.

"Look at this," called Sulu from the open grate. "These lines in the dust, Scotty and I were thinking." They move their hands into positions that made them appear to both be holding the same object and mirroring the marks in the dust.

"We need to be looking for at least two people not one," breathed S'A'le, kicking himself internally for not having seen it.

"Skin!" exclaimed Jim suddenly, "There's no skin cells. If someone scratched themselves, there would be skin cells."

"Zhat is how we caught ze miners stealing ze Dilithium two years ago," Chekov added.

"So I can go to my superior and say for certain this is a set up."

"We'll back you up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"We'd like to try anyway Mr President," Jim requested.

"You do realise what you are asking, don't you Captain Kirk? You are asking me to sanctify what is likely to be a suicide mission. I cannot ask the Flagship of Starfleet to do that. Especially when her Captain is the Klingon Empires Number One War Criminal," replied Tilney.

"We understand the risks involved sir but..."

"No, I don't think you do Kirk. The Klingons have been manufacturing ships nonstop since the last time you were sent into their space. Patrols on the border with the Federation are almost continuous. And that's only the ones we can see. They are burning a hole through Praxis to power this War Fleet of theirs and one ship sent to negotiate doesn't stand a chance. Anyway, we have already sent three private vessels in already. None have returned."

"Mr President, I..."

"I'm sorry Captain. This War is the last thing any of us want but it's what we are going to get. You're dismissed Captain. Please return to your ship and prepare to receive further orders," then she added more gently, "Get some rest Jim. It's only going to get worse for now." Her last comment made something constrict in his chest. He searched the faces of the others present. They were hiding something. Shoving to the back of his mind, he snapped out a salute and left the room.

"He's never going to forgive us for this. We're going to lose him," Tilney said sadly.

"We won't just lose him. We're going to lose the Enterprise and most of those who serve aboard her. Their loyalty is to him, not to Starfleet or the Federation and I can't say their wrong," replied Komack.

"Please send in the Commander."

***

Spock could not control the tremble in his hand as he lay his meditation robes over the many objects he had already packed. Turning back, he started as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The gold uniform he now wore looked so wrong on him, the extra line of braiding around the wrists felt as if they weighed a tonne. They had promoted him with no warning. Sulu too, who was now be his First Officer, aboard the recently completed USS Endeavour NCC-2710, the Enterprise's twin Sister-Ship. Their promotions had been a public spectacle, leaving no chance for them to quietly turn them down, to pretend it never happened.

The beep at the door wasn't unexpected but it still filled him with dread. It meant it was time to say goodbye and he knew he couldn't. He didn't want to. It wasn't fair. He had finally found a place where he belonged and they were taking it away from him. He curled his hands into fists, steadfastly refusing to answer as the door beeped again. If he didn't answer the door, if the person waiting outside those doors went away, then maybe, just maybe he could pretend, however illogically, that this was not goodbye.

The door slid open; the light from the hallway threw a great, long shadow across the room. It moved, just a single step, then the door closed and the shadow disappeared. A single tear can down Spock's check, echoing one brought forth by a loss such as this some years ago.

"Spock." A pause. He doesn't answer. "It's okay. Take your time."

"It is not okay. Nothing about this is okay," Spock hissed, "They should know better."

"You're right. You're absolutely right and we'll make them pay, Spock. But later, once this War with the Klingons is over and done with...Yeht ugau nash-veh than tan-tor (True promise this one do give)."

"Nash-veh than dva-tor du (This one do believe you).' Spock jumped microscopically when he heard Jim put something down.

"Mon masu k'nash-veh (Drink water with this one)." Spock's breath caught on his throat. The ceremony of sharing water was considered an intimate act, on shared with family. He felt the movement of air and the whisper of fabric floating to the floor. The sound of two items, likely a cup and jug of water joined them. "Spock, please. We don't have much time. Please share this with me." There was a tone of desperation in Jim's voice. As Spock finally found the strength to turn around, he saw the fine gold and red cloth Jim had been wearing when he had returned from Ancient Vulcan. Lain upon them were a lith'ik (cup) and yerak (bowl) filled with water. As he moved closer he could see Naric (pomegranate) in the bottom of the bowl. One of Spock's favourite fruits. He knelt across from Jim and Jim began the Ho'rah t'dahshaya (Ritual of Separation). Words, some so ancient Spock could barely translate them, were spoken, then Jim too the lith'ik and dipped it into the yerik until it was full to the brim. He held it out to Spock, who placed his hands over Jim's and guided them and the lith'ik to his lips, draining the lith'iks contents swiftly. He guided it back to the cloth, his hands leaving Jim's very slowly. In fact, Jim did not let one go, "Come. There is something else." Jim guided him over to the table by the door where he had something wrapped. He opened it slowly and the sight of what was inside took Spock's breath away. It was Miramanee's Necklace, a great jewel of Tanzanite in shades of warm pink, royal purple and deep blue, held together by vines of gold, mined and moulded by Jim's own two hands for his late wife, Miramanee. And now Jim was giving this exotic jewel to Spock, "Taluhk nash-veh k'dular (I cherish thee)," Jim whispered as he placed the jewel around Spock's neck.  
"Jim I..."

"Nirsh. Survive the War first. I will do the same. I don't want an answer until that day."

Chekov and Sulu were sharing a tearful hug when they arrived. Uhura gasped, her strong hold on her beloved Scotsman slackening ever so slightly as she saw the jewel around Spock's neck. Bones expression changed from a deep frown to his eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline.

"I vill take good care of your plants, I promise Hikaru."

"Thanks Pasha, I..." Sulu's eyes widened when he saw them.

"По Великому птицы (By the Great Bird)."

"Endeavour signals they are ready to receive Captain Spock and Commander Sulu at their convenience, Captain Kirk," Transporter Chief Doohan said softly.

After another round of goodbyes, Spock and Sulu took their places on the Transporter Pad.

"Dif-tor heh smusma."

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Battle of K-7, SB23 and Epsilon Hydrae** - Approximately 4 months later

Despite having received multiple offers of pre-emptive removal from Sherman's Planet, a few of the Federation citizens there, mostly those who made the most profit from the mining and agriculture, refused to leave. That was until the main body of the Klingon Warfleet began to amass at Kren, threatening to burn through the small Federation community at any moment. Suddenly those who had chosen to stay behind where now begging for rescue and the Enterprise, Bradbury and Columbia were sent to retrieve the strays. And when they got there, instead of co-operating to make the evacuation go as smoothly as possible, the planets' Elite (as they liked to refer to themselves to) refused to bard any ship bar the flagship. Jim was about to tell them what they could to with their supposedly superior backsides, when news came through, the main Klingon Warfleet was on the move. Thanks to Uhura's diplomatic skills, the people were reassigned and on board only 45 minutes later than planned.

Jim gritted his teeth. Hytec, High Administrator of Sherman's Planet, had just stepped onto the bridge like he owned the place and had immediately started to complain about the 'conditions he was being subjected to' and how 'rude the crew was' because none of them would do more then give him direction to the mess when he 'simply wanted the food to just be bought to him like it always was'.

"Mr Hytec..."

"It's Administrator High-tech," the pompous man over enunciated.

"Mr Hytec, you will remove yourself from the Bridge immediately or I will have you removed in cuffs and you will find new quarters in the brig. Do I make myself clear?" Jim replied.

"Sir, Bradbury reports they are engaged with a Klingon vessel in the SB23 System. They are also reporting that Columbia was attacked just before them as they were docking at K-7, Captain.

Ignoring Hytec's spluttering, Jim returned to the centre chair, "Red Alert! Scan for any anomalies that could indicate cloaked ships and try and get Epsilon Hydrae on the comm," he ordered.

"Really Captain, you are forgetting you have refugees on this ship. Flying into battle is..."

"We were on our way to Epsilon Hydrae, K-7 and SB23 when we were ordered to evacuate your people first. If you had left BEFORE with the majority, we may have been able to rescue these other people. As High Administrator, the blame stands with you. People trusted YOU and now you foolish decision has led to this. GET HIM OFF MY BRIDGE!"

"Epsilon Hydrae reports two D7 class Klingon Battle Cruisers and a K't'inga-class Vessel firing on the planet, sir," Uhura added. "Ground shields are holding for the moment."

"All decks, Battle Stations. Epsilon Hydrae is under attack by three Klingon vessels. Prepare for a fire fight. Arm all torpedo bays. Target the weapons arrays of all vessels as soon as we are out of warp and fire."

"Columbia reports they've taken out their attackers and are offering assistance."

"Tell them thanks but to complete their mission first. We don't know when the Warfleet will enter this sector."

"Columbia acknowledges and says they'll be on their way to us in twenty."

"All right, you heard her. Let's see if we can finish this in the next twenty minutes."

"Exiting Warp in 5...4...3...2...1," called Lt. DeSalle, Sulu's replacement, as he bought them out of warp right on target. The first torpedo was fired less than five seconds later. Clipping the front of the nearest D7 port phaser. It misfired repeatedly before blowing, sending the vessel into a sideways spin. As if they did not know what was happening to their ship it began to return fire. By the time it had loaded and fired its own torpedo their rotation had them aimed at the bridge of the other D7 vessel.

"Wow, did you see..."

"Don't get distracted. The K't'inga is a far more powerful vessel then the D7's." And it was finally starting to react to their presence. "Let's put the remaining D7 out of its misery first. Target the starboard phaser and main engine." Two bright explosions later the D7 was dead in the water.

"Sir, the K't'inga-class vessel is cloaking."

"Target its last known location with proton torpedo's, wide spread and fire."

Onscreen, where there appeared to be empty space, one of the torpedos hit something, giving the illusion of space rippling.

"Target that area and fire again, wide spread." This time three hit, forcing the K't'inga vessel to de-cloak and began to fire back wildly before it had even gotten its phaser banks lined up with them.

"Okay, is it just me or does that reek of desperation?" Jim asked no-one in particular.

"They're undertrained and underprepared," DeSalle noted.

"Or?"

"Bait. Distraction," Uhura threw out.

"Take them offline. Chekov, what has the main body of the Klingon Warfleet been doing while we've been distracted by this lot?" The ship shook a little as the Klingon vessel finally lined up with them.

"Shields at 98%."

"Keptin, ze fleet is gone!"

***

"Admiral, at a guess the Klingons somehow got intel on where we were and what we were doing."

"But sending their own children to provide a distraction?!" Komack said incredulously.

"There's more. Dr McCoy has run some scans and they're all suffering from various levels of heavy metal and radiation poisoning. No one is talking though."

"What the hell do we do with hundreds of 6-10 year old Klingons?"  
"Get them better first, then find homes for them. Send them to school and let them live out their lives like anyone else," replied Jim.  
"Shit Kirk, could you make it a bit harder for me to respect you?" joked Komack. Jim had the decency to blush, before becoming serious once more.

"There's more going on here then meets the eye, Admiral. This whole thing is beginning to reek of desperation. Something has happened inside the Klingon Empire and it's killing them."

"What are you suggesting Jim?"

"We go in and find out what the hell is going on."

"Well, it won't be you and the Enterprise. No Jim, don't argue with me. We need you where the public can see you. If you and that ship of yours were to just up and disappear, questions would be asked. You're Fleet Captain, for crying out loud. If you where to disappear, it would have a very negative effect on the war effect."

"It needs to be done."

"Not by you. I'll present your findings and suggestions to the rest of the Admiralty. For now, bring the Klingons to Starbase 11. Komack out."

Jim could not shake the feeling of dread that hung over him like a dark cloud.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Captain Spock, Priority One message from Starfleet Command. Marked for your eyes only, sir."

"Thank you Lieutenant. Commander Sulu, you have the bridge."

Less than twenty-four hours later Spock disappeared from Endeavour and the Admiralty issued a gag order on his entire crew.

***

The captured Klingon K't'inga vessel had been augmented with the best scientific equipment Starfleet had to offer. For weeks now, it had silently transversed Klingon space. And during these weeks they had come to a startling conclusion. Powerful solar winds plagued the region and Qo'nos was in the path of the most furious of them all. Tests had found record breaking amounts of plutonium, lead, mercury and arsenic in the crosswinds which pummelled Qo'nos and many other worlds in this Empire. The worst of the pollution came from Praxis, the very same planet where the Warfleet had originated from.

"To put it simply Captain, they have been poisoning themselves for generations."

"And now they have become desperate for new, clean territory."

"In doing so, that is to say by constructing this massive fleet in such a short time they have made the deterioration of this sector of space incredibly acute."

"Previous to the Warfleets construction, we could have assisted them in cleaning up this sector with half a century. But now...now at our level of technology, the process would take a millennium, minimum."

"1032.275 years," Spock replied as he gazed over their calculations.

"They are dying, they are desperate and they will stop at nothing. A very dangerous enemy indeed."

"How do we even begin to deal with a people like that?" one of the scientists asked with the breathy tone of horror.

"Unknown. Such an event on this scale has never taken place."

"Most species capable of warp usually shed their war-like tendencies and are more aware of the dangers of their actions may cause. The Klingons were interfered with well before they reached that stage."

"My ancestors almost destroyed Vulcan before the Age of Enlightenment and the Exodus. But once their minds were turned to logic and they made use of the sciences the damage they inflicted were reversed and our world was healed."

"Of course, Captain Spock, that's it! We stop dealing with the warlords and start dealing with the scientists!"

***

The idea was easier spoken then done. Another month passed, deep in Klingon space, before a coded transmission to KDA on Qo'nos was intercepted.

"We've tracked its origin to this location. A subjected planet called Taamar. Its people were just pre-warp when they were conquered and have a strong history in medical science. The message sent to the KDA was basically an essay outlining that the pollution is the cause of the illness plaguing the Empire. From what I can tell, this Doctor Bath'ra is working in exile and under house arrest on Taamar. He's got few facts to work with but his theory as to what is causing this is only just a little off."

"What have the KDA said?"

"They told him to keep his theories to himself and shut up before his house arrest becomes imprisonment on Rura Penthe."

Something in Spock's gut, which many years ago he would have ignored, told him this Klingon scientist was contacting and he said and did as much.

***

The Castle of the King of Taamar rose over the Capital City more like a dark shadow then as the centre place of a people of science. Under this great shadow, at the very edge of the Capital City, sat the property which stood as the prison of Doctor Bath'ra. Spock alone left the ship to make contact, dressing himself in the broad shouldered robes of a Romulan, with falsified identification to match. None of the Klingons who stopped him in the streets, and this happed on many occasions, question his supposed origin despite the lack of brow ridges. They were more amused by the length of his hair, which he had not cut since Khan and by all accounts made them mistake him for a Romulan female. Along with glimpses of Miramanee's Necklace he gained some unwanted attention. That was until it led him to be invited to the very house he had been scouting for five days. He would attend a dinner alongside Taamar Royalty and High ranking Klingons.

***

Princess Setella was in her element surrounded by a dozen bawdy, boorish Klingon Warriors, her admirers, Her father on the other hand sat quietly in a corner with Doctor Bath'ra and his daughter rQara. Why the old fool insisted on interacting with the Klingon traitor and his offspring when he knew he would be interrogated about it the next morning, she could never understand.

"Ah, there is his Princess, the wealthy Romulan merchant I was telling you about," Commander Gath chuckled.

"The pretty creature everyone has been gossiping about?" she made a show of putting down her glass before following his gaze to the most beautiful being she had ever seen, wearing, if possible, an even more exquisite jewel. It stood out brilliantly against the plain black silk robe he wore, belted with a deep purple sash. "Beautiful."

"Him or the jewel Princess?"

"I want that jewel."

***

Almost immediately upon his arrival, Spock, who was using the name Valden, was swept across the room by a courtier to be introduced to the King.

"Your Majesty, may I introduce Valden, a Romulan Merchant. Valden, His Royal Majesty, King Sal of Taamar."

"Welcome, welcome Valden. Please join us. My companions are Doctor Bath'ra, a scientist, the greatest I've ever known and rQara, his equally brilliant offspring. Come sit with us."

"You honour me Majesty," Spock replied as he took the indicated seat.

"Nonsense. I admit, I had you brought straight over upon your arrival because I've heard stories of this great jewel you wear and I admit I have a great weakness for such pretty things. I see that the rumours about it are true. I've near seen such a fine thing made from uncut stones before. Where is it from?"

Spock answered honestly, omitting only a few details, "It was made by a dear friend of mine for his late wife. Once he was ready to let go of her, he gave it to me, as a token of affection and as a sign of his belief in me. We were parted quite suddenly and I do not know when we will see each other again."

"He sounds like the dearest of friends," rQara spoke.

"He is. And, at times, rather maddening," Spock smiled and little. The King laughed heartily.

"Tell me Valden. Do you have any interest in science?" asked Doctor Bath'ra. King Sal and rQara shared a look which spoke volumes.

Now Spock's cover story came into play, "I think had my father not needed my help with the family business, I may have sought some further education in the sciences."

"If my father cannot converse on the subject of science then he doesn't consider conversation worth his time," rQara commented slyly.

"rQara! I do have other interests."

"Your daughter is right Bath'ra. You always turn to conversation to science if you cannot start it that way."

"I feel you may wish to speak to me about something specific," Spock jumped right in. The mood of the others changed very suddenly.

"Is the device active?"

"Since before you joined us Sal."

"Have no fear we will be overheard Valden. Bath'ra has a device that will fudge our words. Have you noticed what is going on?"

"If you mean the lack of Klingon patrols throughout the Empire and rumours of engagements with Federation ships across the Neutral Zone?"

"The Empire is being abandoned."

"Abandoned? Rumour is that the Klingons have seen weakness in the Federation and are expanding."

"And the longer the Romulan Empire believes it the better says the Klingon High Council."

"But your people have spent centuries building the Empire, why abandon it?"

"Because we have poisoned it."

"Poisoned?"

"All our science has gone towards the building of bigger and better weapons and ships to expand the Empire and subjugate captured peoples. And we've been too busy, too focused on that to see that we were poisoning ourselves and them the whole time."

"How?"

"Pollution. Where most other species had learnt to deal with it and even stop it by the time they were warp capable, we had no such thing before the Orions. We never had a chance to learn like other species. We went from warring tribes to Planetary Empire in a decade and never looked back. It is instilled in us since birth that blood and battle is our life, our destiny. Nothing else matter."

"You realise that if it is discovered that you have told me this, you will be all labelled as traitors. Why take the risk?"

"Desperation. I have been sending communications to every level of Klingon society and I have been ignored. Only a few years ago this problem could have been solved with a generation. But with the increase in production in the past few years..."

"The pollution has increased and due to the powerful solar winds in this region the pollution is being spread."

"You were right rQara. He is not who he pretends to be," the King smiled, but there was no malice in it. Spock tensed for just a moment anyway. "Do not fear, we will not give away your presence. We only ask that you take word to the Romulan senate..."

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"I am not Romulan. I am Vulcan."

"But what interest do the Vulcans have in Klingon space?"

"I am not here on behalf of the Vulcan people. I am here on behalf of Starfleet. I am Captain Spock of the USS Endeavour."

***

"I'm afraid I've come to the same conclusion as you Captain," said Bath'ra sadly, "Leaving Klingon space is our only option. But it shouldn't have been."

"And you, King Sal, what of your people?"

"Even Taamar is not safe. But it is one of the safer worlds. We will be among the last to die from the poisoning. Though that may not yet be for many generations yet."

"Would it not be wiser to leave and make another home for yourselves?"

"Where? Most worlds are in this region are already claimed."

"There are colonies looking for more people to join with them, worlds with no sentient life forms and many others yet to be discovered. There are worlds and places enough."

"Under the rule of the Federation," added Bath'ra.

"No, the Federation cannot, will not interfere unless its members are endangered. That is why Starfleet has been defending its borders so vehemently. It seemed certain that the Klingons were invading. We did not know until the first ships were captured that something was wrong."

"We've given no reason to believe that we were doing anything but Empire building," finished rQara.

"Once they see the data we have collected, they will call off the fleet. No doubt an offer of aid will be extended."

***

As the dinner progressed the Klingon warriors present imbibed more and more bloodwine. With every bottle emptied, the noise increase until it reached a level too loud for Spock to be comfortable. rQara came to his rescue.

"Come join me in the garden Valden. There are several phenomena that can only be seen on moonless nights like this that you will find of interest."

Neither missed the leers that followed them to the door. Most of them on him but one leer in particular on what he wore around his throat.

They were not in the garden for ten minutes when Setella and her closest companions joined them.  
"You've become very friendly with my father and the Klingon traitors, Romulan. What is it that you had to talk about for so long?"

"Trade, Your Highness," Spock replied coolly, even while the Klingons seized him and rQara by the arms.  
"It looked a little more serious then trade."

"Trade is a serious business." Spock's heart jumped a little when he realised just how much of Jim he had channelled into that statement.

"Hold his arm out," she showily pulled a small blade from between her breasts and sliced it over Spock's exposed wrist. One of the Klingons then caught the blood on a device Spock could not identify. "I have my suspicions Romulan that you are not who you say you are. This device will confirm this momentarily."

"It was you Setella. You robbed my father's laboratory, rQara was enraged.

"Your father claims to be a true and loyal servant of the Empire, yet he keeps devices such as this, which could be used to root out spies, a secret."

The device chirped, "I should know better than to bet against you Princess. You were correct, he's not Romulan. He's Vulcan," smirked the Commander. The device chirped again to their clear surprise, "It says he's Human as well."

"Spock of Vulcan. Well, well, well, we have caught ourselves quite a prize here my darlings. This begs an interesting question. Are you here on behalf of the Vulcans or are you here as a Federation spy?"

"I was sent as a Scientist. Ships were captured crewed by children. Children dying of heavy metal poisoning. I was sent to discover the source of the poisoning."

"No matter. You are now a prisoner of the Klingon Empire."

"The Federation can help. We want to help. It is our way."

"Liar. The Federation are the biggest Empire builders of them all."

"No, they are not."

"Silence, spy. Take them away," she waved them off them changed her mind, "Wait! The necklace. Give it to me."

One of the Klingons reacted too eagerly to obey her command and loosen his grip on Spock's arm to comply and Spock took full advantage of the fool's mistake. Before the first phaser shot could be fired he had freed rQara and cleared the back gate.

***

They had been running for more than two hours before the voices and phasers of their pursuers faded further into the distance than Spock could hear. "We are no longer being pursued."

"It's-it's t-too cold. Qo'nos is hot and humid. We K-Klingons suffer in the cold. It can-can k-k-kill ussss. Or pursuers m-m-may have already-d-d-d-d-dy succumbed," rQara shivered violently. For Spock, it was no colder than a desert night on Vulcan.

"We are near mountains. It may yet be possible to find suitable shelter from the weather." As if it was able to hear his words a frosty wind picked up. "We should not risk starting a fire in the open."

"D-deadly predator in the mountains. Even K-klingon warriors do not enter their h-h-heavily armed and in-in large groups. I have only-only my D'k'tahg."

"That will lessen our risk of capture considerably as they will be unlikely to consider we would enter the area."

"I-I-I do not see the-the logic in risking d-d-death."

"Exactly."

***

rQara was no longer able to speak or even walk without Spock's aid by the time they found a cave. Leaving rQara just inside to cave mouth, he took her D'k'tahg with him while he checked to see if it was safe. He turned ca corner not thirty feet into the opening to find a creature four times the size of a seh'lat in every portion barrelling towards him. While a Klingon warrior would have held his ground, Spock ducked and rolled as soon as the beast came close. It impacted the wall with a sickening sound. It staggered about, dazed and confused. Concentrating his senses as Zarabeth had taught him, to ascertain the beast's weakest points, he caught the scent of blood. The beast had broken skin, over its eyes, he could hear it hitting the floor, flying through the air and colouring the walls as the beast shook its head violently to try and clear the blood which rendered it blind. It's hearts, which made only a dull sound, where too deep in its body, too well protected by its bone structure to be targeted.

It snuffled the ground, forgoing trying to find its prey by sight. Spock stayed still, until the very last moment. The D'k'tahg followed by Spock's arm up to the elbow, disappeared through the closest weak point, the beasts eye socket. The sickening sound that came with Spock retrieving his hand and the blade turned his stomach.

"How?" rQara, stirred by the noise had managed to drag herself further into the cave.

"I have hunted such beasts before. My teacher taught me well." He helped her around the beast, whose body now blocked the vicious wind from making its way further into the cave. Tucked against the back wall was an empty, slightly empty nest. "We should not risk a fire this far in. I suggest we instead use the beast's fur." Spock returned to the beast, skinning the main part of its body. The skin was enormous and even folded in half, was enough to cover them, with plenty to spare.

After a time, while she still shuddered uncontrollably, rQara recovered her voice. "How is it that you learned to hunt with such skill?"

"I found myself trapped on an ice world some time ago. The only food available was animal flesh. I was taught by my rescuer to hunt beasts larger and more agile then this one. I had thought I would never make use of them again."

"What else did you learn?" rQara asked innocently. Spock was glad she could not see on the dark as well as he could, as he was unable to keep the colour from his cheeks. "Spock? Are you well?"

"She taught me how to process and dry animal flesh. To find stone and make tools. To craft furs into clothes to keep in warmth without interfering in hunting. And..."

"A hesitant Vulcan. I did not think such a being existed."

"She taught me how to use my body to revive one who has been made ill by the cold."

"Oh." The next shiver was not from the cold but caused by his hand caressing its way along her body. "What exactly did she teach you?"

He proceed to give her a thorough tutorial.

***

The King's loyal guardsmen found them at the entrance of the valley at mid-morning and secreted them into the Palace. King Sal sat slumped on his Throne, black circles around his eyes from lack of sleep/ Yet his face brightened greatly upon seeing rQara. "My dearest, your father and I feared for you greatly. None of the others returned, they perished when the winds came."

"I feared you lost also. Surely Setella..."

"Her followers are gone. All of them. She has taken to her rooms in a fit. None will listen to her. I am only sorry that I still cannot release your father from his house."

"If Setella has truly lost control then we should seize this time and make use of it. "

"We shall indeed."

"What will you do?" Spock inquired.

"Setella's followers have held back a growing resistance for some time, including some supporters we have among the Klingons. I will entreat my people to leave this world. Will you take a plea of assistance to the Federation?"

"I shall."

***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Star Trek: Two Hearts, One Soul  
**Author:** NaomiPhoenix  
**Chapter(s):** 7-?  
**Pairing**: Kirk/Spock

**Chapter Six**

"Gah! Politicians! If I could have my way I'd stick 'em out the nearest airlock. Every step of the way they've stuck red tap across our path."

"One step forward, two steps back."

"More like a hundred steps back. We cannot deny that we have billions of refugees flooding in; needing to be placed, housed, fed and treated and they are stalling at every turn. By the Great Bird, I want to rip my hair out by the roots. It would be a damn sight more pleasant then dealing with them again!"

"I suggest desperate measures."

"Like what?"

"Kirk."

"Hey kid. Did you forget you are still on shift?" Bones let himself into Jim's quarters to find his friend staring blankly at an empty screen. "Jim, what's happened?"

For a few seconds it seemed as if Jim hadn't heard him but then Jim let out a deep sigh and looked at him, "They promoted me Bones."

"What? What to?"

"All the way to the top. Fleet Admiral."

"Fleet Admiral?! What about Barnes?"

"Voluntarily stood down. Apparently he could get nowhere with the Federation Council, so after a great big discussion with the rest of the Admiralty, they decided to give the job to me cause they can't be bothered!" His voice rose angrily at the end. His eyes fluttered closed with another heavy sigh.

"How long has it been since you slept properly kiddo?"

"Admiral Kiddo to you! Ugh, I don't know. What's sleep again? Is it nice?"

"Go splash some water on your face and I'll show you how it's done.

Jim was surprised at how quickly he managed to get to sleep just by being cuddled by his best friend.

Jim awake to the sound of whispering voices.

"Lazy, good-for-nothing, sons-of-bitches! It's been more than a year and he's been working non-stop. Now they're dumping this on him! I can't believe after everything, they're taking him off the Enterprise." It was Uhura.

"No, not happening."

"Jim?"

"'m awake. And I'm keeping Enterprise. They just made me Commander-in-Chief of the entire bloody fleet. They couldn't exactly take her away from me even if they dare try."

"What are they thinking? No offense farm boy, you are more than capable of this but you should not be stuck behind a desk, not with all that's happening."

"I won't be. If they think they can keep me trapped and controlled they're in for an awful shock."

"So how are we going to play this?"

"Computer, unlock classified Kirk file Alpha-Charlie-Zulu-1-2-8-0-7. Authorisation Kirk, James Tiberius Alpha-Delta-Golf-7-3-0."

"Working. Secondary password required."

"Na't'nash-veh k'hat'n'dlawa." Uhura looked at him with an amused gaze before she nearly jumped out of her skin. An innocuous looking paperweight fell to the floor as a small section of Jim's desk rose up. "Damn, I always forget to shift this thing first," Jim said, rising out of the bed as picking up the paperweight as the concealed section finished making its appearance. With a click and a flicker, it came to life, showing itself to be a multi-screen projector. A range of texts, graphics and predictive computations appeared across the wall.

"Holy."

"You're going to send the Admiralty and the Federation Council into cardiac arrest."

The ship came out of nowhere, a Klingon vessel of unknown design. Its engines were ablaze and its warp core had been jettisoned hours earlier.

"Are there any life signs?"

"Two sir, very faint."

"Chief, can you get a lock on them?" Jim called down the comm..

"Locked and awaiting your orders Admiral."

"Bring it over. Bridge to Medbay. Bones, I think we're going to need you in the Main Transporter Room. Two coming aboard, possibly injured. Uhura, you have the conn."

By the time Jim had arrived at the Transporter Room, Bones had one of the rescued party on a stretcher, racing to surgery. The other was still on the Pad, sealed inside a giant egg, being screened by the Security Team.

"What have we got?"

"Klingon male, badly injured and unconscious. The second life sign is stable, inside this device but we can't make out exactly what the life sign is. It could be a wild animal in there for all we know, sir."

Jim knelt down beside it, feeling along the seam, looking for a way to get it open. On the third feel around, his fingernail caught on something on the back of the egg. Cautiously, he depressed it until the top half of the egg popped off. Almost instantly, a little whimper reached their ears. Jim practically threw the lid aside. The infant was little more than a few days to a week old. Her skin and hair, a heedful of curls, were like gold, her wide eyes the colour of the Terran sky. Her ears, curled at little at the tips, were pointed, Vulcan.

"Oh, you are beautiful."

Jim refused to put her down. Other than cursory tours of the ship and check-ins to the bridge he hung around Medbay until Bones finished his surgery on the other survivor.

"Scanning her would go a lot quicker if you'd put her down Jim."

"Please just do it Bones. No one else can make heads or tails of her readings." The little girl suckled happily on a bottle after just having her nappy changed while they waited for Bones to give them her results.

"Bloody hell," Bones whispered as he looked over the DNA results .

"What is it Bones? Is she alright?"

"She's...she's a second generation hybrid."

"Second generation? What does that mean? That one or both of her parents are hybrids too?"

"One parent, her father to be exact. She's half Klingon, quarter human and quarter Vulcan. She's also the granddaughter of the Klingon we have in recovery and the daughter of..."

"Spock. She's Spock's."

"It's no wonder you're so attached to the little mite."

"Sons of bitches. They sent him into Klingon space," Jim hissed. "They could have gotten him killed!" The bottle slipped from the little girl's mouth and she was none too pleased.

"Give it here a moment. I better make sure it has everything she needs in it."

"I wonder what her name is?"

They learned her name the next morning when her grandfather finally awake.

"I'm Ca-Admiral James T. Kirk. You're aboard the USS Enterprise."

"I'm Doctor Bath'ra. My ship?"

"Some items were retrieved. Cases of data chips, some devices and a box containing a large fur."

"And Batlh, is she well?" he reached up to hold the hand of the little girl still cradled in Jim's arms.

"Batlh is well. She's already the darling of the ship."

"I would ask you to find her father for me. He is a Starfleet Office by the name of."

"We know. He served on this ship once. And you have my word, father and daughter will be united. I take it then that you won't be staying?"

"I can't. I left only to get Batlh, and if he asks her name is Klingon for honour, to safety. My daughter and our dearest friend Sal, King of Taamar were murdered two, no three days ago by Sal's own daughter, the Princess Setella. As you could likely tell by the damage to my ship, we barely made it."

"What exactly is happening on Taamar?"

"Spock's presence on Taamar caused an event which freed us, at least for a while, from the tyranny of Setella and her Klingon and Taam followers. They refused to believe that Klingon space has become polluted and would allow no one to leave. When Spock's identity was confirmed, they attempted to arrest him. He escaped with rQara and Setella's Klingon followers went to hunt them down. It was night and late in the autumn. We Klingons are weak when it comes to the cold. Their pursuers perished and we gained an unexpected freedom. Many Taam were able to escape before Setella regained her following and started a civil war. Her people have control of the space port. Sal attempted to damage her power by marrying rQara, claiming and naming Batlh as his heir. Needless to say it backfired." Jim started to reply but Bath'ra chose to continue. "I would ask for Starfleet's help but you are already stretched to breaking point."

"It is, for now but there are plans to greatly extend its size, at least temporarily."

"Then perhaps, when it is possible, send us help."

"You have my word."

The Enterprise arrived in Earth orbit some days later, after seeing Bath'ra off with a well stocked shuttle, to huge celebrations. The majority of the Enterprise crew avoided them, including Jim, to the chagrin of the Admiralty, who were called away from them to an emergency meeting with the new Fleet Admiral.

Jim stood waiting for them, wearing the most formal of the Admiralty uniforms, a masterpiece of white and gold, cut to suit him to perfection. There were a few double takes at the purple sash he wore until someone realised it was actually a sling, with a baby inside.

"Kirk, when did you become a father?"

"I haven't. For now, I am simply her guardian. Admiral, may I introduce Batlh, Queen of Taam. It is the plight of her people and many others like them within Klingon Empire, for which I have called this meeting. If you could all be seated."

If the Admiralty had had any previous awareness of just what would take place of the coming hours and days, they may have never promoted Kirk, as he made them look completely useless. They sat, some enthralled, others horrified, but the scale of the endeavour Kirk was proposing.

"There is no was the federation Council will accept this proposal."

"And if they don't, I'll simply go straight to the people. There will be those willing to help with the use of their private vessels."

"Why should we help the Klingons? They bought this calamity on themselves."

"And onto the many subject species of the Klingon Empire. Would you leave them to suffer?"

"Damn you Kirk." But truth be told there was no faulty his genius.

"This will free up a part of the Fleet to return to their exploratory missions. They will, hopefully, find suitable worlds to house and feed all these relocated people."

The meeting with the Federation Council went as well as forecast. No one of them where interested in offering ships or assistance because quite simply, at least in their minds, there was nothing in it for them. And Jim didn't waste time trying to talk to them a second time. By day four of their return to Earth the entire Federation was glued to their vid screens listening to Starfleet's dashing and handsome new Fleet Admiral called for private citizens to help the billions endangered by the pollution of Klingon space. Offers poured in almost immediately after the footage first aired. By the time Batlh had started to crawl, at only three months because she was growing like a Klingon, a Secondary and Tertiary fleet of volunteer ships had been formed and began their training. Just as it seemed possible to finally recall the USS Endeavour to Earth, a startling message came into Starfleet HQ. A Vulcan Doctor, the very same who had lead the team who had bio-engineered Spock, had chosen to come out of his self exile to request Priority transport to Uzh-T'Khasi. The Endeavour was the closest ship available.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't take too long, okay? I really need you here Spock. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular."

Spock took a deep breath as he flicked off the recorded message, after watching it for the third time. HE then returned his hand to the seat's arm, gripping it tight to keep himself from breaking something. They had been so close this time. Endeavour was on a direct course for Earth at this very moment, days away from reuniting Spock with Jim. And now, out of nowhere, there was a Vulcan Healer requesting Priority Transport and Endeavour was the closest available ship. This duty would take him mire then a fortnight to fulfil. With a heavy heart, he called for a course change,

In the typical Vulcan style, the Vulcan Healer was ready to beam up upon the Endeavour's arrival.

"Sarlah etek dvin-tor (We come to serve)."

"Vu dvin dor etwel (Your service honours us)," the Healer responded. To Spock's surprise the Elder took hold of his chin and more his head around, inspecting him from multiple angles, "You are not experiencing sufficient respite," he stated.

"I have not seen my t'hy'la in sometime. Our reunion should have taken place presently. This mission has delayed it."

"You have found your t'hy'la?'

"I have."

"Come young one. I wish to converse with you further."

Once Tolvok was settled in his temporary quarters, he sat down at a small table and chair set with Spock and a cup of sheekuya na'na.

"Your parents, did they survive?"

"My father did."

S'ti th'laktra (I grieve with thee). Your mother was an extraordinary being."

"She was."

"More than you know," the Healer said, more to himself than to Spock.

"Elaborate."'

"You are aware your mother experienced multiple miscarriages before your conception."

"I am. She miscarried twice."

Negative. She miscarried three times. None of the embryos I implanted survived."'

"Impossible. I exist."

"Not due to my work. You are the IDIC child. The impossible made possible, I think, by the emotional connection between your parents."

"I was naturally conceived?"

"There is no other explanation for your existence."

"Why have you not spoken of this previously?"

"The conception of an artificially create hybrid child sparked an array of debates. Had your family been any other than the First House it would not have been allowed to be attempted. IF it had been discovered back then that you were of natural conception..."

Spock rose, taking several steps way from the table, from the Healer, "I fathered a child. Son, who I am lead to believe loved a full life."

"Time travel?"

"Affirmative. His mother was neither human, nor Vulcan."

"Fascinating. The viability of hybrid children could mean much for our people." The Healer appeared to ponder for a while and Spock settled himself back into the chair, "Your t'hy'la, male or female?"

"Male?"

"So you have no inclination towards further offspring?"

"We have not discussed it. I cannot say for certain whether we would approach a surrogate in the future."

"I think perhaps we have much more to discuss."

The Dou'se Process, an incredible medical procedure discovered on the world of Bheanee when scientists reverse engineered the reproductive process of a small repto-marsupial, native to their home world. When its population had neared extinction, to Dou'se males suddenly evolved a way to not only to continue to father offspring but to also carry viable pregnancies also.

Spock lay on a bio-bed in the Endeavours Medbay, his middle acing. One of his hands rested on the patch of pearl-white scales that now covered his navel.

Endeavour stayed in orbit around Uzh-T'Khasi long enough to see Tolvok off before making its way, at best possible speed, to Earth.

"So are you going to tell me what you were doing in Medbay?"

"Okay, it's nothing to do with your time is it?"

"It is not."

Sulu looked more than just a little relieved. "Oh, thank the Great Bird. I honestly have no idea how to deal with that."

Spock's eyes sparkled; giving away he was amused by his friend's reaction.

"But you are okay, aren't you?"

"Be assured Hikaru, I am well."

Jim threw his glasses none-too-gently onto his desk as he finally finished his paperwork. He dragged himself over to the nursery to check on Batlh, who was happily sucking away at thin air. HE shed his clothes, leaving a trail from the nursery door to his preferred side of the bed and fell asleep as soon as he had tucked himself in.

Endeavour arrived hours ahead of schedule and with a little convincing very quietly. A lucky meeting with Hendroff sent Spock directly to Jim's apartment. His own personal code allowed him quick access and he found his t'hy'la sound asleep. Before he could truly become aware of his actions, he stripped bare and crawled into the bed. Once his mind had caught up with his body, he froze, hesitant about Jim's reaction to his presence. Did he truly still feel the same after so long apart? Jim rolled over to face Spock and all his fears were lost. Spock leant forward, touching his lips to Jim's lax ones. From the touch of their lips Spock was able to read warm feelings from Jim. Resting his hand on Jim's to keep the connection going he darted out his tongue, catching Jim's top lip momentarily. The warmth sparked and became arousal. When Spock moved in for a third kiss Jim returned it and then he woke up. With a gasp Jim pulled away, scrambling to sit up, rapidly blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Jim."

"Spock?"

"Ah t'hy'la."

Jim reached out to touch him, not really believing what he was seeing. Spock met him halfway, bringing their hands together in the ozh'esta. "It is you." And Jim was on him, surrounding him, touch burning through his skin to Spock's very core.

And it was perfect.

The first light of the new day drew Spock from his sleep. At Some point during the night they had tumbled onto the floor and had come to rest there. Spock stretched, revelling in the twinges of his muscles reminding him what had caused their strain had been most pleasant.

"Qual se tu? (is it you?)" Jim had awoken also.

"Ah." They kissed, touched, giving oxygen to the embers still burning from a few hours ago. Then a little noise came from another room.

"Oh, how could I forget?!" Jim scrambled throwing the sheets and Spock off in the middle of one very heated kiss and disappeared into an adjoining room. Spock, although a little stunned, followed a few moments later.

"Ha'tha ti'lu (good morning) Batlh." Spock entered the room to find Jim holding an infant in his arms. "I've been wanting to make this introduction for weeks but it didn't feel right doing it through a pre-recorder comm video." Jim walked over to Spock and it was then that he saw her ears. "Spock, this is Batlh. Batlh this is Spock, your sa-mekh." She cooed as if saying hello, fascinated by this new person who reached out to caress her face.

"rQara is her mother. I can see it in her face."

"Yes." Jim explained what had taken place on Taamar after Spock had made his escape. "Batlh means honour."

"You are not angry with me? For betraying our betrothal?"

"No. You saved a life Spock. I cannot fault you for that. I'd have done the same in your place." Then Jim smiled. "Speaking of betrothals Spock, do you want to take the next step and make it a marriage?"

There was not a dry eye among those present at their little ceremony, with the exception of Batlh, who seemed more interested in Uhura's round belly then her father and now step-father giving each other their vows.

**Epilogue**

"Kan'bu," Batlh squealed with delight recognising instantly what it was she was seeing held in her sa-mekh's arms. "Lancee-lot?"

"No, this isn't your friend Lancelot Scott, ashaya. This kan-bu is your sa-kai (brother), Batlh. His name is Solkar." Jim took one of her hands and rested .

"Sool-car takov (pretty)."


End file.
